


牙仙

by ruanmuying814



Category: lukard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruanmuying814/pseuds/ruanmuying814





	牙仙

“这就是你来我这儿的原因？”shaw把脚翘在桌子上，看着门口的人说。他有些好笑的看着眼前人的装扮“我只是被打掉了一颗牙，你有必要穿成……这样？”shaw用手在空气中比划了一下。  
“这很必要”Hobbes扯了扯自己身上的衣服，粉色的小裙子穿在他身上，违和感爆棚先不说。shaw老是怕Hobbes走着走着，衣服就裂开了。那场景绝对很棒，想着shaw笑了起来，露出两颗尖尖的虎牙。  
Hobbes看着坐在椅子上笑的人，走了过去。果然……这件衣服还是小了，明明已经去买弹力裙了。粉色的裙子包裹住Hobbes的肌肉，反倒凸显了又几分雄性气息。  
莫名的性感。shaw有些不合时宜的想，他舔了舔唇，伸手拉住Hobbes手上拿着的仙女棒，把人拉进自己的范围内。“你倒是准备周到。”他对拿着仙女棒的Hobbes调侃到。  
“你还没告诉我，是哪颗牙掉了”Hobbes说  
“那你自己来看啊”shaw靠近Hobbes，吻上对方的嘴唇。Hobbes有些惊讶于对方的主动，不过很快他变抢回了主动权。  
“唔……”Hobbes用舌尖轻舔过shaw的嘴唇，然后撬开对方紧闭的牙关。他用舌头邀请这shaw与他共舞，待二人分开时，已拉出一根银丝。  
“现在你知道是哪一颗了吗”shaw喘着气在Hobbes耳边说。  
“没注意，不如再检查一次。”语毕又是一次唇舌交战。  
Hobbes用手在对方的臀部大力的揉搓，裙子下面的性器早已经挺立。shaw深知自己已经成功挑起了Hobbes的欲火更加放肆了起来。  
shaw猛的把Hobbes推倒在椅子上，跨坐在Hobbes的身上，用臀部摩擦着身下人的性器。  
“你硬了”Hobbes看着shaw的皮裤已经被微微顶起，他用手抚上shaw的性器，上下抚摸了起来。  
“嗯……该死的……”shaw被Hobbes的动作打乱了节奏，动腰的频率越发混乱了起来。  
“你惹的火，你来灭，shaw”Hobbes说着用手撕开shaw身上的皮裤。他摸了摸小穴，发现内里湿润又火热。“你自己玩过了？shaw”Hobbes往小穴里送进一根手指。  
“啊……fuck……直接进来……嗯”手指在体内旋转，shaw有些难耐的说。  
“你还没回答我的问题呢”Hobbes又加进了一根手指，抽插间发出啧啧的水声。  
“操你的……我做了灌肠……直接进来……嗯……”shaw气息有些不稳，话还没说完，就被人猛的插入“啊……嗯……该死的……”  
Hobbes看着身上坐着的人说“自己动，shaw”。粗大的性器被软肉包裹着，饱胀感充斥着shaw的感官，他开始不自觉的动起腰来。可快感实在来的有限。“所以…我亲爱……的牙仙……你就这么点……本事吗……嗯……”  
“当然不，亲爱的shaw”Hobbes闻言大力抽插了起来。  
“啊……嗯……啊哈……”

那天，shaw知道了什么叫引火上身，然而他并不打算吸取教训。那天Hobbes吃的特别满足

END


End file.
